


Of Oceans and Bloody Waters

by Dragonlies



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Violence, Gen, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Pirates, WynnCraft, there's a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 09:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonlies/pseuds/Dragonlies
Summary: Kat hated having to play a role sometimes. But she was a player, and as such she was constrained to certain rules. Ultimately that just made it all the more satisfying when she was allowed to do what she wanted.or: kat goes feral and kills some piratesWatch Kat: twitch.tv/katty_cake
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Of Oceans and Bloody Waters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katterwaul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katterwaul/gifts).



> watch kat or i steal your kneecaps
> 
> yes i wrote this in 40 minutes while watching kat's stream, no it has not been edited

Kat had been having a nice day at the bar when Honip approached her. She eyed his clothing, a sailor, and his smarmy grin, a pirate. He offered her a drink. She took it.

**insomniaccoffeealltheway:** kinda sus ngl

She rolled her eyes and knocked back the drink. Of course it was suspicious, but she had a role to play and she really didn’t have much of a choice in the matter. She fell unconscious and woke up in the brig of a pirate ship, with Honip standing outside and demanding she clean the brig of the dead bodies that had come before her. Fine, she would play her role. She cleaned the brig and bit her tongue to keep from yelling. She made friends with Honip’s dog. Kat considered killing his chicken but no, she’d have to wait a bit, just until she didn’t have to follow her role anymore. When she was finally allowed onto the top deck she was interrupted by a strange water monster leaping aboard.

“Hey! Soldier! Do your job and kill that thing!” Honip yelled.

Kat gritted her teeth at Honip. First the man had kidnapped her and made her clean their _stupid_ brig and now he expected her to _fight for them_. She wanted them dead. She could barely bite her tongue and avoid lashing out at him, the stars encouraged violence but she would stay her hand for now. When the ship was attacked she stood by and watched mildly as they screeched at the creature. 

The pirates managed to fight off the creature. Disappointing. Honip shoved her in the hold with a bunch of feral rats. She frowned and speed walked around the room. She didn’t _really_ want to kill the rats, but she lost her choice once larger ones began attacking. 

She killed them all with a blank expression and looted some gunpowder from the chests. She exited the hold and patted Honip’s dog. He was awful but his dog was a good boy. 

**Windulse:** kat please just kill them i’m so bored

**Simple_Red_Inc:** murder, murder, murder

**witsendlight:** ARSON

Kat sighed and ignored the stars. She could remain calm, for now. The pirates smirked at her and jeered when they saw her come up from the brig. She gritted her teeth. _Alright, that’s it._ Once the pirates left her alone, glad that she’d done what they wanted, she quietly laid fuses and gunpowder along the ship, just as a last resort.

During the night Kat was shoved into the cell that served as her bedroom. She laid facing the wall until the pirates fell asleep. They weren’t even smart enough to lock the door. She rolled to her feet and picked up her staff. Another mistake from the pirates, letting her keep it. She went for the lower-ranked pirates first, mostly as a warm up. They died near silently, most still asleep when it happened. For the ones that weren’t they died with terror and regret in their eyes as they jerked awake. The dog came sniffing at the smell of blood, and it licked her hand. She smiled and brushed some hair out of her face, accidentally smearing blood. She frowned and made a disgusted sound, the dog put its paws in her lap and gave a quiet woof.

Kat hummed and unclipped its collar. The dog trotted after her as she left the main sleeping quarters. 

**TheCraftingPichu:** puppy

**sunnyfirefox:** i love i lovb buppy

Now, for Honip. Kat felt her smile widen and take on an almost maniacal light. The stars cheered for blood and they would get it.

She found Honip awake, surprisingly. She stammered and stuttered at the sight of her. She’d made a stop on the way up to kill his chicken and she must have made a sight with the bloody feathers sticking to her coat.

“Hello Honip.” She grinned, the dog barked behind her.

“How—how did you—”

“Maybe invest in better prisoner security.” Without giving Honip a chance to respond she lunged forward and swung with her staff. She didn’t need to bother with magic, not when she had blunt force and rage to fuel her.

Her first swing broke his nose. The second cracked a rib. With a third harsh **thwack** to the head Honip was down. It was disappointing, Kat had hoped she’d be able to have more fun with it. Well, no use drawing it out. It was hardly entertaining when he couldn’t even stand. She jabbed her staff into his neck crushing his windpipe and also injuring his spine based on the way he stopped moving.

She watched him blankly as the stars salivated with his pain. After a few moments she turned around sharply and made her way to the wheel. She was getting tired of the open seas.

Kat slipped into port with a new dog and a ship filled with bodies. She blew up the ship as soon as she could, she didn’t particularly want to deal with cleaning the bodies and besides, she had stuff to do on land. The dockworkers ran around frantically in an attempt to put out the fires, but Kat ignored them and left. She patted her new dog’s head and he licked her hand. She smiled and turned towards the open road. She had work to do.


End file.
